Ours
by OneShotWoman15
Summary: A ONE SHOT based on Taylor Swifts song, Ours. I didnt watch the music video, just listened to the song about a bijullion times, and this is what i got! hope you enjoy! :  AH, SF, OS, CC, OOC, AU LEMON!


_**AN**_ _Hello, Ally here, and my 1st one shots now posted! I'm so excited! I really hope I get good reviews! I found some songs by the same artist that kind of go together, but they will be 2 different one shots so it might take a couple weeks before I get them up, so please be patient, they will be up eventually, in the mean time…Tell me what you think of this!_

**Song: Ours by Taylor Swift (link on my profile)**

Ours

BPOV

I sighed as I stepped into the elevator, and pushed the glowing 15 to go to Mr. Volturi's offices.

I needed to turn in these fucking papers and just forget about Mike once and for all, he's been a thorn in my side for years, and I was too stupid to notice it before Edward.

On the 3rd floor 3 more people entered and the 5th 2 more. By the 8thth it was a full elevator, no one said anything and I was tempted to get off on the next floor and take the stairs.

If Edward was here we would have made up funny stories about why these people are so boring, and dull, just the plan business jobs and 5-9 work days, boring.

As I exited the elevator, I got a smirk from Jessica, Aro's secretary; she knew why I was here, and she thought she had won him, well sorry bitch, you so got the consolation prize, hell not even that, Mike was a good guy…at one point I guess, but this world changed him, he was one of them now, a boring day to day routine guy, and an ass hole.

He's so focused on work, and his next case, nothing else. Not even his wife of almost 8 years, I mean what the fuck?

I expected Jessica to judge me; she thought that Edward was the short straw, the bad end of the stick, oh was she wrong.

Edward and I weren't perfect, we fought like no ones business, but the make-up sex was un-fucking-believable, that's how it's like when you're in love. It's not like we're always fighting, we have our sweet moments, though Edward often ends them short with a crude comment, but it just makes me laugh, I've accepted it, I love it.

Everyone says that he's bad for me and I'm going to end up alone when he's 'done with me' but they don't know shit, I will always choose Edward, no matter fucking what.

I hurry my way up and into Aro's office, Mikes sitting in the chair opposite the older man, and I don't even glance at the chair next to him, I'm not staying.

"Here" I say, throwing the manila envelope onto his desk, in it I agreed for mike to have the house and the car, but I pretty much everything else, he got what he wanted, the materialistic items.

I didn't really care, I still had my book store, I had that in my name and it never changed so he had zero claim to it, and it had an upstairs we had been using for storage, but since I was sold all that shit I had only been keeping because of Mike, I made it into a nice apartment, it had kitchen and bathroom hookups, and had always been zoned for living, we just never used it.

I stood there as Aro, looked over the papers and nodded before handing it to Mike, he signed it and it was done.

We were divorced.

"Have fun with your boy toy bitch" Mike said with a smirk thinking he got to me, I rolled my eyes before retorting

"Oh I will, he's waiting at _our_ home for me right now" I lied, smirking back, he glared at me, and I just smiled sweetly at him, before stepping out of the room.

He always tries to take down my happiness, but it never works, Edward and I are solid, what we have is true and Ours.

I made it back to the ground floor and called a taxi to take me to the coffee shop down the road, I wasn't going to let _her _stop me from going to my _favorite_ coffee shop.

I opened the door, and it dinged as I did, and I shot a surgery sweet smile at my _favorite _barista, yea the fuck right bitch.

I walked to her cash register, since I knew if she rung me up, then Tyler would make it, and since I didn't want spit or any other unmentionable in my coffee, I figured it was the better choice.

"Bella! Long time no see" Tanya sneered, her own smile in place. It was all a huge facade.

"Right? You must not have been working last night when I came in" I smirked at her, and her smile wavered slightly, but she composed herself quickly.

"Oh? I was here, must not have seen you" she said, damn she really thought she got to me, her lip gloss covered smile, so smug, I internally rolled my eyes before replying.

"Oh, well I was in the back most of the night so, you know" I smiled at her, with a giggle, letting my words have the innuendo.

Her smile disappeared this time, and a glare replaced it, I winked as I asked for a black coffee with two sugars and 3 creams, and a caramel macchiato.

She nodded while narrowing her eyes and went to put it in the cash register, I got her eye and she tried to discreetly roll hers as Tyler set my drinks down next to it, with a victorious smile my way, I winked at him, opening my mouth, and he chuckled, knowing I had so won.

"I'll be in the back, so hold all interruptions for the next few hours, okay Hun?" I said with a smile her way, but then connected eyes with Tyler, and he nodded with a smile, trying not to laugh as he saw me get to her, he couldn't hold it in, and I heard Tanya yell his name and the distinct sound of a towel whipping as the door closed behind me.

"Babe?" I heard coming from open office door, his voice sounded worried and my smile slipped, had Tanya come back here?

"Uh, yea it's me" I said as my face settled into a grimace, I turned the corner to see his smiling face, as he stood from the chair to walk towards me, his own smiled melted as he saw my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as he took our drinks and set them on his desk, grabbing both my hands with his and walking back to his chair, he settled me on his lap sideways, before I spoke.

"Did she come back here?" I asked, he knew who I meant, and he sighed, looking over at his computer.

"Edward, did she bother you again?" I asked but didn't wait for an answer, I knew she did. "Why don't you just fire her? Angela was looking for a second job, she would take it in a heartbeat" I told him in a slight whine, I was confident in our relationship, but I still didn't like her being alone with him.

"Bella, Tanya's harmless; she's just a vapid bitch, who wants everything that's not hers" he said trying to reassure me as he pushed my bangs away from my face.

"But you were" I said looking down as I played with his unbuttoned over shirt, that was the one thing that got to me.

"No she didn't! You're the only one who's ever had me, ok? I've only ever belonged to you! Why can't you see that, trust me?" he asked, he was getting annoyed, and I dint want to fight again, no matter what it led to.

"I do trust you Edward, it's her I don't trust, in any fucking way, and she spends just as much time with you as I do, even if your mine, she _gets _you a good part of the day" I pointed out and he sighed again leaning back in his chair, resting his head on the top.

"No she doesn't!" he yelled, and I shot him a glare, standing from his lap quickly to walk to the wall of pictures in his office, some of him Emmett and Alice, some of his parents, Alice and Jasper when Daniele was born, and Emmet and Rose when the twins were, but in the middle was one of us, it was early in our relationship, back when no one knew, when no one could know.

We were lying on his couch, and he had said he needed a picture of me, I told him he couldn't do that, and he didn't listen, that's why I have a playfully grumpy face and my hand is covering a quarter of the picture, he had a big smile on his face, as his hand pushed mine away from the camera it was taken with his phone, so it wasn't the best quality, but I hadn't seen it until now.

I sighed as I ran my finger along the silver frame, and felt his hands rest on my waist hesitantly.

"Bella, I love _you _no one else. And no one can change that, it will be hard in the future but that's what you have to focus on, babe. I'll always love you" He whispered into my ear and I closed my eyes as I felt him kiss my neck.

He was 100% right, and I knew that, I turned around quickly, surprising him, and I held his face and pressed my lips to his hard, he rested one hand on my arm and the other on my hand holding his face, and I pulled away enough to see his face.

"You get the papers done?" he asked, and I nodded, he moved my hand from his face to kiss my palm, gripping my other hand to, with a sad smile at me.

"Don't look like that, I'm not sad about my marriage ending, sure it's not what I wanted 10 years ago, but I was so young then, I know what I want now, and it's you. I belong with you, no matter what, right here, together." I told him, with a smile, and he nodded, before pulling my arms up and around his neck as he kissed me again, he wrapped his around my waist, to pull me closer to him, as out tongues tangled together, the kiss becoming heated.

My hands tangled in his hair, as his hands traveled under my shirt and up my back to my bra strap, he fiddled with it for a second, silently asking permission, I smirked into the kiss slightly as I let my hands travel to his shirt collar, un folding it and loosening his gold uniform tie, and pulling it over his head breaking our kiss.

His lips landed on my neck when he came back, already having my bra undone, his hands moved to unbuttoning my shirt, as I tried to do his, without looking as my head was tilted up to the ceiling to give him more room, I was having trouble and was only halfway when he finished with mine, pushing it off my shoulders, and then moving his hand to undo the last 3 buttons quickly, and pull it out of his black slacks he had to wear for work.

After he took it off I pulled on his under shit, as well getting it over his head and off, so I could see more of him. I ran my hands down the beautiful planes of his chest, and as always was captivated by him. I traced the beautiful tattoo on his left forearm, then the one on his right, then going with the small one on his palm, one of the most recent ones.

He stood there as I did the 1st 2, and moved his hand to my own hand to my matching one; it wasn't our names or anything cheesy like that just the word _Ours_ in a basic font. I then went to the one on his chest, right over his heart, which read _yours_, I of course had the same one, we had both gotten those 4 months ago, right after everything seemed to go to shit, when we needed to remember we had each other.

I looked up to meet his eyes, and he had a big smile on his face as he was already looking at me, I smirked at him slightly as I moved both my hands to his chest, and trailed them down, down, down.

Brushing the thin hairs of his glorious happy trial, and to his belt buckle, I quickly undid it, pulling it out with a snapping sound, I heard Edward groan, as my bra fell off my shoulders with the movement, my tits bouncing slightly.

Then he was on me, my back to the wall next to the door, narrowly avoiding the pictures and his hands on my skirt, he was trying to flip it up, but since It was a tight knee length pencil skirt it was difficult, I giggled at his annoyance and he shot me a mock glare.

"You think this is funny Swan? Fucking help me with this shit!" he nearly yelled and I giggled again, before pulling down the side zipper, he groaned again as I slowly took off my lacy barley there panties.

"Better?" I asked and he grunted, as he pulled at his own pants, eventually getting the button and zipper down and pulling both his pants and boxers down, setting his long hard cock free.

My giggle disappeared in my throat as he started stroking himself, as his other hand moved to grip my arm and pull me to the desk.

"That's what I thought, now bend over" he ordered in the strong but lust filled voice, and I did what I was told.

Instead of instantly fucking me, I felt nothing for a second, but then both his hands were on my ass, spreading my lips and then his tongue was on my, licking from my clit all the way to my center, and back again, causing me to bite down on my knuckle to not scream out, he moved his hands down and around to my thighs and let his fingers brush the sensitive skin there, as his tongue flicked my clit a few times, before plunging into my pussy, as he tongue fucked me, I let out a strangled moan muffled by my hand.

"You like that? You like it when I tongue fuck your pussy?" Edward asked into my pussy and I could only moan in response as I felt my orgasm approaching, and it was going to be a big one.

His long fingers joined his talented tongue, diving into me, one then two and then tree, as he continued flicking my clit with his tongue; he reached up his other hand to grope my left boob, rolling the nipple between his fingers.

"Edward! I'm so close!" I said maybe a little too loudly, his hand on my tit disappeared as he continued fucking me with his fingers and tongues, I felt more then heard his rocking and realized he was pumping his dick, pleasuring himself to him pleasuring me, it was this and the fact that he bent his fingers in just the right place, that made me cum hard, screaming into my arm as I did.

He continued pumping for a few seconds, slowing down and pulling his fingers out, he licked me clean before standing, I went to stand as well, but his hand on my back stopped me.

"No, I'm _so _not finished with you yet." He said and I leaned back down, ready and willing to take whatever he planned to give.

I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance but he didn't enter me instead he moved my juices around rubbing my clit a few times, making me twitch from the sensitivity, and moan. He pushed on my clit a little harder, his hand holding his dick to me.

"Edward, please" I groaned, fuck I needed this so bad.

"Please what? Beg for it Bella, I want to hear you beg me to fuck you" he said, and just hearing him say that caused me to moan out loud, or it was the fact he moved his other hand to pinch my clit.

"Edward, fuck me please, I want your big cock in my pussy" I begged and he let out his own groan as he pushed into me, all the way.

"Edward..." I breathed at the feeling of not just physical pleasure, but emotional as well, we were connected in every way possible when like this.

His hands gripped my hips, and I braced myself with my hands on the edge of the desk, as he pulled back almost all the way out, before slamming back in, letting out a strangled moan similar to my earlier one, I pushed back on him, when he paused for a minute, and he continued thrusting, slow but hard, he would pause every now and then to compose himself, not wanting to let go before me like always.

He moved one hand around me to rub my clit and I was gone on my second orgasm, squeezing my eyes shut as the low moan escaped my chest.

In a motion to quick for me to register in my state, Edward pulled out and turned me around, lifting me up to rest my ass on the desk instead, and then pounding into me again, my legs wrapped around his waist, and my arms around his neck, our lips connecting clumsily as he pulled out and paused back in, creating a fast rhythm.

"Mm you feel so good around my cock" he moaned against my lips, speeding up his thrust.

"Yes, yes, I'm going to cum again!" I called out, he reached up and groped both my boobs, pushing them together and teasing my nipples, my pussy clenched his hard dick as I came once again.

His thrust quickened more as he neared his own release, my tangled my hands into his hair, and yanked his head back just a little, so I could kiss his pulse point and trial down, landing on the tattoo over his heart, he cupped and pulled my mouth to his in an open-mouthed kiss, his tongue tangling with mine as he came into me with a moan.

His thrusts slowed after his orgasm and the kiss turned sweet as he cupped my face lovingly. We basked in our post coddle bliss for a little before he regretfully pulled out, he helped me up from his desk and led me to the connected bathroom, where we both cleaned up, then got dressed back in our cloths, I was trying to straighten up, using my fingers as a comb, and pulling on my skirt to get rid of the wrinkles.

Edward came over to me from where he was standing behind his desk; wrapping his arms around me to rest on my ass, mine going around his neck instinctually.

"My dad is going to be at the store at 7, I need to go clean up and make dinner, so I'll see you there around 6? You might want to shower before he gets there, I want him to meet you clean" I laughed and he patted my butt with his right hand that was resting there, his left was next to it, as he smiled at me.

"Clean? Don't know if that's possible with you around" he winked and I laughed, before straightening my face.

"Seriously Edward, I want him to like you, it won't change anything between us, but it will make me happier" I told him, and he sighed before replying.

"Bella, I won't lie. I'm nervous as fuck about meeting the chief, but you want him to like me, then I'll make sure he likes me" he said and I smiled at him before kissing his lips, once more, and dragging him out of the back, he followed, not wanting to say goodbye, even if only for a few hours.

Once near the door leading outside, he wrapped his arms around me once again, lifting me slightly as my arms went around his neck, I kissed him again, tangling my fingers in his hair, and throwing my all in it, I felt him smirk into the kiss, he knew I was just being a bitch. He hadn't buttoned his shirt all the way, and his tie was lose, making it more obvious what we were doing in his office, and I smirked, I knew she was watching.

"Really Bella?" he asked and I giggled. What? I had to make my claim!

"Yep, just marking my territory" I smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you at home" he said as I turned around to exit the coffee shop.

"Love you!" I called out loud enough for the whole place to hear, he smacked my ass before calling out.

"Love you too!" with a laugh, I looked back at him, and our eyes connected for just a second, both mirroring each other's love.

I hopped into my truck, and started back to the book shop, it was closed today, considering Angela was on a stay-cation with Ben, and Esme was busy with the wedding.

I headed up the back stairs so I didn't have to unlock the book store, opening it up, and then locking it again, it wasn't the best part of the city.

I pet Shelby as I walked in, she's a golden retriever, and Edwards had her for almost 4 years, so she's pretty lazy, he said she had puppies when she was young and they got her fixed to early so that's why she's fat. I think he babies her.

I opened the back door again when she stood, it meant she had to go, and since we had a fenced yard around it, she would fine for a little.

I started with the kitchen, a month living with Edward, and it didn't take long to find out he's a big ass slob.

I hopped in the shower, and washed as fast as humanly possible, before throwing on some sweats to clean in.

It took some time, but eventually the 'house' was as clean as it was going to get. I let Shelby in and she went to 'her' room, it was just a closet we weren't using, but it had a dog bed and her food and other shit in it.

I made chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes and gravy, I was just about half way when Edward walked through the door, and Shelby moved from her room, straight to his foot to get her attention from her daddy, she was ok with me, but Edward was her guy.

"Hey" he said as he came up behind me and shoved his fast in my slightly damn hair, I had used his shampoo since I was out but my own body wash, having just enough, I loved smelling like him, but knew he loved my smell as well.

"Hmm, you smell like both of us, so good" he said using his hand to shove my hair into his face and then nuzzled my neck, I giggle, for I was ticklish and he knew it.

"Edward, stop I need to make this" I jokingly whined, it was true he needed to stop so I could finish dinner, but it didn't mean I wanted him to.

He groaned before squeezing my waist again, causing me to jump and squeak, I heard his laugh as he made his way to the bathroom, Shelby on his ass. He was back 10 minutes later, complaining about his hair like he always did after a shower.

He wanted to use gel to flatten it down, but I never let him. He eventually caved when I said if we were to want a quickie when they were here, if his hair was gelled it would be obvious. He pretended to think about it before nodding professionally, looking so much like his brother, deciding what to eat.

I laughed and told him that he should blow dry it, it was nearing 3 inches now, and he needed to get e trim

He laughed at me, but minutes later I heard the blow dryer, I smiled to myself as I finished up dinner, leaving it, when Edward came out looking delectable in a dark red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, not tucked into his dark jeans, running his hand through his now dry hair as he put on his watch.

I bit my lip as I looked at him, and he smirked back at me, he smiled as he walked towards, me resting his hands on my waist, and pressing his lips to mine.

"Hmm, I have to get dressed…try to get myself looking as good as you" I told him holding on to his collar.

He laughed before complementing me, albeit crudely.

"You look fucking sexy in this as is babe" he told me, as he cupped my ass, I giggle again before pushing on his chest, getting him off me with a laugh, then going to the bed room to get dressed.

I chose my white knee length frilly skirt, and some flat strappy sandals, with my deep blue blouse I wore when I met Edward, the one he loved.

I pulled the top part of my hair back, and straightened the down part, then let down the top part straightening that to, and braiding my long bangs back.

I had put some dark brown eyeliner on and just some brown eye shadow, going for natural.

I heard a knock on the back door just as I was finishing, up and smiled, thinking of seeing my dad again, the rushed out into the living room, to save Edward from what he's 'scared as fuck' of.

I opened the door and smiled as dad greeted me, I wrapped my arms around his waist in a tight hug, and he hesitantly hugged me back, not used to my display of affection.

"I missed you dad" I told him after I pulled away and me smiled before replying.

"I missed ya to Bell's" I heard a shift behind me from Edward, and my smile got wider, as I turned to pull my dad a little more into the apartment.

"Dad, this is my fiancé Edward, Edward this is my dad Charlie" I introduced and Dad reached forward to shake his hand, Edward met him right on, gripping his hand and they connected eyes as the match began, I eventually ended it by clapping my hands loudly, causing them both to let go and nap their heads in my direction.

"Dinners going to get cold, guys let's eat." I said and Dad looked Edward up and down, before speaking.

"Nice tats Edmund" he said and I rolled my eyes, he was trying to get to him, and I knew it wasn't going to work.

"Thank you. My nieces and my nephew's names" he said pointing to either forearm, dads smirk faded a little, and he nodded and we all headed into the 'dining room'.

It was a small square table, with 4 chairs off to the side of the kitchen, and I told them to dish themselves up, they did as told, dad glaring at Edward decisively. He didn't know the whole story, he knew me and Mike split up 4 months ago and that Edward and I are engaged now, but it wasn't that hard to fill in the details.

Dinner went surprisingly well, Edward rebutting all of dads throws, and answering every obnoxious question.

The fast that Edward owned the coffee shop out right I think helped dad the most, because he and Edward were whispering as I put the dishes in the sink, for later, and dad pat him on the back with a smile before we moved to say goodbye, dad was staying at a hotel since we didn't have room, along with mom and Phil and all our other relatives. The weddings in a week.

Tomorrow, Edward and I were getting our license, Edward had purposed 3 months ago, and since we wanted a spring weeding and didn't want to wait, we set it for early May.

About 2 hours after dad left, Edward and I were in bed, naked after a repeat from this afternoon. That's one of the things I don't want to change, our sex life, right now it's at least once a day, sometimes more like today.

I had my notebook, working on my vows, as Edward flipped through the channels, I was laying in-between his legs, and he hand one arm wrapped around my waist.

He sighed and flipped off the T.V., and I felt his lips on my shoulder, as he tried to read what I was writing.

"Hey! You can't read this!" I said closing the journal quickly, and he laughed lightly at my dramatics.

"Bella, you know I finished mine weeks ago?" he said, and I looked at him confused.

"What? HOW!" I asked him turning in his arms, so my body rested on his.

"I know how I feel about you, I simple said that" he said and I sighed as I rested my cheek on his chest, and I wrapped my own arm around his chest, tossing the book off the other side of the bed.

"You make it sound so easy…" I told him, and he looked down at me.

"Bella, being with you isn't easy, but it is at the same time, I simple said that I love you, more than anything at all." He said and I smiled at him, leaning down to kiss him, as I told him I loved him back, and we fell asleep in each other's arms, me thinking about what to say.

*Ours*

I had a huge smile on my face as I folded the piece of paper again, and put it in the inside pocket, on the waist of my dress.

My dress was a light blue color, instead of the average white, white was a virginal color, I wasn't a virgin, so this felt right.

It had a halter top covered in silver sequins, trailing down to my bust, it had a silver flower in the center of my tits, and the silver went around to the back, where it laced together all the way to the top of my ass, the fabric was folded on either side under my boobs and then trailed down into the train shooting back 6ft behind me.

Danielle was back there holding it proudly, she was 7, and since the twins were younger they were the flower girl and ring bearer, both barley 5, Kendall and Anthony did their jobs in front of us, my dad stood in a tux next to me, he said he didn't want to where a 'monkey suit' but Alice got her way with the chief, he had become very fond of her over the last week.

"Dad, don't let me fall" I told him, and he smiled at me, before answering.

"Never Bell's, never" he winked, his eyes wet as he looked at me, holding my hand that was gripping his arm.

Kendal took her spot by Alice and her mom, and Anthony by his dad and Jasper. They were all smiling at me I think but as they came into view, I saw no one but Edward.

He was wearing the typical black tux, with a blue tie and vest, Japer and Em wearing similar tuxes but different styles.

Alice and Rose both wore simple spaghetti strap dresses, the same blue as my dress with thin silver under their tits, the hem falling to their knees.

We reached the end of the homemade isle, in the Cullen's back yard, Alice wanted a church but Edward and I were adamant that we have it here, the place we met.

Alice and Esme had done a beautiful job with the budget, they said they could handle the cost but I refused, and gave them a 15,000 budget, my dad had done my dress and the girls's, mine was a prom dress technically, but I had fallen in love with it when I saw it in the store window, Alice didn't like it but It was my day.

I kissed my dad on the cheek and he smiled at me, a few tears had now fallen from his eyes, but they still showed so much joy.

"Take care of her son" he told Edward and he nodded, his smile mirroring mine, as he took my hand, the same jolt there from when we met a year ago.

The priest started the basic things and then it came to the vows, Edward started with his written vows, and he pulled the wrinkled paper from his coat, but he didn't look at it, he only looked at me.

"Bella, I know we didn't meet in the best way, heck in a pretty chaotic way really" I think everyone laughed at this, but wasn't sure because I was so focused on him."The attraction was instant even though I fought it, but it didn't take long for me to lose that fight, letting love win. But I won too, I got you, and even though a year ago I thought that was impossible, now I couldn't be happier that it is. love you with all that I am, and it might have taken some time for me to figure it out, but I know you love me too, we are meant to be, in sickness and in heath and all that shit" people laughed at this, and Edward finally took his eyes off of mine to look apologetically at the priest."I will love you forever Bella, I vow that, because there's no way my love will end with you, no way" he said folding up the unneeded paper, and putting it back in his pocket.

The priest went to me and I grabbed my own paper, looking over my horrible handwriting, reading the words I had scribbled down last night, missing my love.

"Edward. I love you so much. Other people's actions and comments won't change that." I gave a pointed glare to my dad, it was jokingly and he just rolled his eyes "I love everything about you." I started again, connecting my eyes with Edwards "I love that in a fight when I'm yelling at you, angry as hell; you kiss me to shut me up, or just repeatedly say you love me. I love how you talk in riddles sometimes and I'm the only one who gets them. I love your crazy hair, your warm arms that I belong in, the gap between your teeth, and the words you say when I'm sad or upset, that always make me feel better. I love your green eyes that I can get lost in, and the whispered words only I get to hear. The list goes on and on, but what matters is that the love we have is true and ours and will never end. So you never have to worry about me not loving you anymore, because that will never happen, I love you way too much for that" I ended with a watery smile, as I put the paper back in my pocket, and the priest continued.

We said our 'I Do's' and when the priest said you may now kiss the bride, Edward cupped my cheek and leaned in kissing my lips sweetly at 1st, a few seconds into it, his other arm wrapped around me, dipping me, and pressing his lips to mine harder as our friends and family cheered loudly, Emmett and Jaspers distinctive wolf whistles sounding out over everyone.

Edward and I were man and wife, from this point on we didn't belong to ourselves, we belonged to each other, 100%, It felt like it's been this way for quite a while now, we had given done it officially today, though I knew it didn't really change anything, this love would always be Ours.

_**AN**_ _Again, please tell me what you think! I just want some honest opinions! PLEASE! Thank You _

_OSW15_


End file.
